


Nectar.

by WindsorBlount



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorBlount/pseuds/WindsorBlount
Summary: 沉溺于如花蜜一般甜蜜甘美的谎言中。





	Nectar.

**Author's Note:**

> *回忆杀中含有一定的狛→（←）日。  
*有一定情节参考漫画《废弃系统》。  
*灵感来源于同名歌曲。  
*Nectar：意为花蜜。  
*有一定游戏台词。

DAY 00.  
耳边充斥着杂乱的噪音，沙沙的声响如同无数台坏掉的电视机同时叫嚣在耳边一般，尖锐的扰人心烦。  
身体很痛。仿佛被尖锐的物件刺穿了身体的痛楚仿佛要撕裂神经——尤其是腹部。他不禁想要抬手去确认那里是否早已血肉模糊，却发现自己的手掌仿佛被钉在原地，动弹不得。似乎感受到了鲜血滑过身体的黏腻感触，他歪过头，想要本能一般的呼救时，却发现压抑在唇畔的话语和本能的吐息都被塑料制胶带封住了一般。  
救命，好难受。  
……要死了吗。  
渐渐地变得模糊的视野中摇曳着滚烫的火焰。呼吸被烟雾填满，渐渐窒息的感觉让他眼前开始发黑，意识逐渐开始朦胧。  
“……狛枝、狛枝……”  
有人在喊他吗。半阖着眼眸，他歪头去寻找声音的源头——却什么都没有找到。  
在失去意识的前夕，他的视野中映出了那个面容模糊的人。他只来得及记住那双充斥着焦急的枯草色眼眸。  
DAY 01.  
“……狛枝！”  
狛枝凪斗瞪大了双眼，猛的回过神来。转过头，灰绿的眼眸就映出了那瑰丽的红色。有着白色短发的少年微微地皱着眉，如同红色宝石般剔透的眼眸中写满了担忧。身穿着黑色西装的他紧紧地盯着似乎有些惊讶的恋人，蹙着眉思考良久，一副很担心的样子。  
啊，是日向君。  
抛掉方才心中悄然出现的违和感，狛枝凪斗有些无奈的笑了笑，再一次恢复了以往的云淡风轻：“我没事。”字里行间充斥着温软的情绪，他抬头看着日向创仍然一副不放心的样子，不禁哑然失笑。自己的恋人真是一个爱操心的家伙。  
“真的没事？”  
“真的没事。”  
那个人有些不放心的伸出手来，手撩开狛枝有些蓬乱柔软的额前碎发，温暖的手背贴上了他的额头，感受到仍然是熟悉的微凉温度时才似乎稍稍地安下心来。修长的手就这样顺着他的面部线条滑下去，最后停在了他的脸颊。狛枝也好脾气的任凭他动作，还有些撒娇意味的蹭了蹭贴着面颊的手，活像一只大只的白毛猫咪。  
“日向君真是很爱操心呢。”他这样懒懒的说着，伸出手环抱住日向创的腰肢，有些愉悦地欣赏着日向创因为过于亲密的触碰而泛起淡红色的脸颊，唇角勾起一丝浅淡的笑容——啊，果然还是会因为在学校里做这种事情而脸红。他这样想。  
而被他环住的白发少年有些不自然的别开视线，花了些时间调整了下思绪。等到他转过头来的时候，抱住他的白色猫科动物已经蹭到了他的胸前，颇像一个没长大的幼稚鬼一般。被授予『超高校级的未来』的日向叹了口气，伸出手揉着那毛茸茸的樱白色头发，终于还是没把黏在胸前吃豆腐的家伙拽开。  
“感觉不舒服的话一定要和我说啊……你这个家伙经常瞒着很多事情不说的，还总是一副云淡风轻的样子……至少让我担心一下。”最后还是推开了那个蹭的正欢的家伙，日向正对上那双深邃的灰绿色双瞳，剔透明亮的赤红色双瞳中似乎荡漾着复杂的情绪。  
“无论是什么异常……一定要告诉我啊。”  
似乎有些颤抖的话语（乞求），在狛枝发觉之前就悄悄地溶解在午后染上阳光温度的柔暖空气中。  
而狛枝凪斗虽然在心中感到了一丝违和，表面上却仍旧勾着柔和的笑容，淡淡的说好，随即用亲吻封住了恋人似乎还想要说什么的嘴，将他的所有话语软化成嗯啊的喘息。直到上课铃响起，两个人才从这个黏腻的吻中惊醒，回过神来时，发现已经是不得不暂时分开的时候了。  
“唔……那么还是在老地方见吧，又或者你放学来实验室？”  
“我这样的家伙怎么可以让日向君等我……我去日向君那边找你吧。”  
“嗯……那么、放学见。”  
放松了身体，狛枝凪斗靠在墙上，眯着眼看着日向创在和他匆匆道别后远去的身影。直到他彻底的消失在自己的视野中，他才回过头，迈开脚步向相反方向走去，目的地是最尽头的教室。啊啊啊，不快点过去的话会被老师唠叨的吧。  
踏进教室，他歪着头礼貌的表达迟到了的抱歉，在老师的默许下绕开认真看着黑板的学生来到自己的座位。  
落座的前一秒，他还在心中懒懒的感叹着老师今天无比异常的温和。  
……嗯？说起来，希望之峰的本科生……需要好好地听课吗？  
DAY 02.  
为什么日向君会这样的耀眼夺目呢。  
狛枝凪斗经常会这样想。他着迷于日向创的一切，一颦一笑似乎都像是渗入骨髓的毒一般让他上瘾，甚至连他呼吸的热度——都让人该死的沉迷。对于他来说，日向创这样充满希望的姿态正是他梦寐以求的东西。而直到现在，两个人顺理成章的恋情仍然给他一种不真切的感受。  
顺利的就像是脆弱的不堪一击的假象。  
呐，这样让人沉溺的他难道是自己的黄粱一梦吗？  
——至少现在被自己抚摸的狼狈不堪的他，是绝对真实的吧。  
狛枝凪斗面色潮红的看着此时被他压在身下的『希望』，本来整洁的衣衫被狛枝凪斗扯得凌乱。领口处的扣子早已经被狛枝细心地解开，露出了泛着淡淡粉色的脖颈。狛枝凪斗眼眸迷离的欣赏着日向创有些狼狈的失神样子，仿佛被那双蒙上雾气的赤红双瞳所蛊惑一般，他俯下身子，一遍遍地啜吻着殷红的眼角，吻去滑下的泪滴。  
暧昧的亲吻一直顺着眼角往下延伸，轻佻的触碰让怀中的人发出了舒服的轻哼。笑弯了眼角，他伸出舌，顺着面颊舔舐下去，脑袋凑在日向创的耳边，玩心大起的他在恋人脆弱的耳畔吐息着，湿热的感觉让那个脆弱的地带染上绯红。染上情欲的磁性嗓音轻轻地在日向耳边呢喃着他的名字，色气的声音冲击着他的理智，四肢仿佛都被抽掉了力气一般，甚至思考都被这个人整个占领，让他除了软在狛枝怀里任凭他乱摸以外无法再去做其他事情。  
嗯，日向君真棒。  
用赞许的语气说着，狛枝凪斗不动声色的将手里的物件按到最大档。看着日向创猛的挺起腰来，瞳孔猛的一缩，一直氤氲在那双红眸中的雾气化作泪滴滑过面颊的样子，耳畔变调的喘息中夹杂着些许哭腔。似乎对他的反应非常满意，狛枝勾着好看的笑容将日向猛的弹起来的身体抱在怀里，另一只手顺着衬衫衣角摸进去，顺着脊背的线条上下抚摸着，感受着怀里的少年因为后穴的物件而颤抖不已的身体，最终还是忍俊不禁起来。  
日向创咬着嘴唇，被泪水模糊的红色眼瞳毫无威慑力的瞪了狛枝一眼，殷红的眼角让他看起来就像是被欺负狠了一样。狛枝潮红着脸，一副被深深迷住的样子去亲吻他咬的红肿的唇瓣，用舌尖撬开日向的齿贝，长驱直入去侵占唇齿间的甜蜜。如同花蜜一般甘美的味道萦绕于唇齿之间，他也不再会有时间去顾及这流淌过的爱意中是否含有剧毒。  
被他玩弄的乱七八糟的那个人，是只属于狛枝凪斗的尤物。  
无论是在他怀里微微地颤抖着的那具躯体，还是环抱过来的可爱动作，又或者是被泪水和汗水弄得一塌糊涂的娃娃脸，那双清晰地映着他的样子的红色眼眸……拥有的感觉真是太过于美好，『这个人是专属于他的』这件事仿佛冲昏了他的头脑，铺天盖地的幸福让他无法抵抗，最后越陷越深。  
在日向的脖颈间留下一枚显眼的吻痕，狛枝凪斗将脸埋在日向创的颈窝处，像个孩子一样的轻蹭着。他似乎从来没有想过放过他怀中的那个人，让那枚在后穴肆意妄为的东西保持着MAX程度的震动，歪着头将脑袋埋在他的胸前，听着对方失了节奏的心跳和粗重的喘息声，额头抵着他的锁骨处勾起一丝满足的笑容。  
不老实的手顺着被汗浸湿的身体往下滑，修长的手指绕上湿的一塌糊涂的性器，用不紧不慢的力度爱抚着敏感的柱身，酥麻的快感就像是微小的电流，蔓延过四肢百骸后一并冲向大脑，冲击着神经让日向创缴械投降。另一只手很干脆的扔开遥控器，有些强势的按着他的肩膀将他推回床上。少年有些难耐的扭动被居高临下的那个家伙阻止，只能徒劳的咬着唇瓣，用湿漉漉的红色双瞳瞪着面前那个笑的如沐春风的樱白发恶魔，双腿更加难耐的蹭着狛枝精瘦的腰肢，仿佛在催促他快一点。  
这个人是只属于他的希望。  
揉着他软软的白色发丝，狛枝凪斗终于抑制不住自己心中快要溢出的爱意，在日向创堪堪的拽住他的衣衫，在他的爱抚下哭出声音来时轻笑出声。低喘混合着唇间溢出的呻吟，结合在一起的炽热仿佛溶解掉了所有的猜疑。心中流淌过如蜜一般的满足，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想着——如果这是一个虚无的梦的话，那就永远都不要在这场梦中醒来了吧。  
……梦？他为什么会这样想啊。  
DAY 00.  
似乎有海浪的声音。  
空气中是咸湿的海风气息，被阳光晒得暖烘烘的空气让他没理由的感到放松。他睁开眼，有那么一瞬间被过于灿烂的阳光晃到了眼睛。深呼吸着用手遮住阳光，眯着眼睛伫立在原地适应着这个明媚又热情的世界。  
嗯？这是哪里呢。  
视野中勾勒出了晴空碧海衔接融合的轮廓，淡金色的光线似乎缠绕在每一寸蔚蓝的海水中。涌过来的珍珠白色的海浪带来了属于夏日的清凉，他弯下腰，享受着温凉的海水蹭过手指的微痒感触，舒适的感觉让他眯起了眼睛。  
但是……真是奇怪，明明是这样『如同天堂』的地方，他却并没有想要去好好的享受的想法。正相反，想要去探寻什么的想法在心中翻滚着，他的目的是在这个世界中探寻到他一直想要的——？  
有那么一瞬间，他发现自己似乎忘记了很多东西。  
有些局促的转过头，不远处晕倒在沙滩上的某个人吸引了他的注意。有着栗色短发的少年蜷缩在椰子树下，他无法清晰地看见埋在阴影中的那张脸。暴露在阳光下的躯干被轻薄的衬衫布料包裹，白色的衬衫微微的收紧，勾勒出少年姣好的身体线条。穿着黑色长裤的腿舒展，在白色的沙滩上留下了浅淡的影子。  
仿佛磁石相遇，他迈开腿，有些不受控制的向那个人走去。  
越发缩短的距离让心跳渐渐地开始加速，就连呼吸都变得急促起来。——一切的悸动都在他走到那个人的面前时全部停滞，仿佛不想要惊醒那个睡在阳光中的少年一般，就连匆匆流逝掉的时间都放缓了脚步，世界变得缓慢而柔和。  
轻柔的蹲下来，他伸手去触碰少年垂在沙滩上的手。如同太阳一般温暖炽热的温度自两人接触的地方传来，让人眷恋，不想离开。  
凑近那个昏过去的人，他启唇。  
『呐……听得见吗？』  
缓缓睁开的眼眸有着漂亮的枯草色，懵懂茫然的瞳中似是荡漾着阳光，清晰地映出了晴空白云，和他俯视下来的样子。  
啊，这个人是……。  
DAY 03.  
狛枝凪斗猛的惊醒。  
仿佛受到什么惊吓一般，他环顾四周，确定了周围的一切都是他熟悉的物什后才安下心来，躺倒在床上深呼吸，尝试放松自己绷紧的神经和乱作一团的心绪。这个时候他才反应过来自己似乎被什么人束缚住了，两个人接触的地方传来了如同阳光一般令人眷恋的温度。他歪过头，入眼的便是日向创蜷缩在被子里睡得安详的样子。  
仿佛被安抚了心绪一般，他放缓了呼吸，一点点的凑近自己那个睡得香甜的家伙。放在两人中间的左手悄悄地伸过去，捏着日向创一缕柔软的白发把玩起来。在他怀里酣睡着的少年无意识的动了动身子，圈住狛枝凪斗腰肢的手臂微微收紧，整个人像个小孩子一样缩在恋人的胸前。那张英气的面庞此时柔和下来，有些迷糊的样子让狛枝的心情也变得舒畅起来。  
睡着的样子看起来就像是一个孩子一样，很可爱。  
手指绕上发丝，一点点的感受着它蹭过指间时所带来的微痒触感。他甚至玩心大起的去捏日向创头顶那根呆毛，不意外的感受到怀中的人不满的哼了一声，将脑袋往旁边撇了下逃离狛枝凪斗的魔爪，随即歪着脑袋继续平稳了呼吸。平常自信又精明能干的家伙只有在两人独处的时候才会变得疏懒——就像是现在，他整个人软在狛枝的怀里，用无比放松的样子将自己全部袒露在狛枝面前。  
狛枝凪斗便也没再继续去欺负那根有些可怜的呆毛，转而往下缩了缩，与喜欢的人正面对着，用视线去一点点仔细的描摹恋人的睡颜。手也顺着头顶滑下来，抚摸过柔软细腻的脸颊，最后轻轻地按压着有些红肿的唇瓣。披在两人身上的深色被单滑下，将日向创身上暧昧的红痕暴露在空气中。从脖颈一直蔓延下来的玫红色印记仿佛在述说这两个人昨天夜里的疯狂，绽开于白皙的肌肤上变得分外明显。狛枝摩挲着日向创脖颈间的印记，感觉自己的内心仿佛被什么东西填满了一般。  
日向君真的很温柔啊……哪怕昨晚上这样被他粗暴对待，甚至到最后哭出来的程度……也仍然没有露出丝毫的害怕和推拒。平常也是如此，无论是什么时候都是那样的光彩夺目，无论何时都能够完美的包容自己，理解他所做的一切，无论何时……都愿意将他做的所有事情全盘接受。  
他让他看到了希望。  
——可是“梦境”中的一切总是让他回不过神。  
那个同样带有这样的温暖的，那个少年……和面前的人非常相似。  
可是。  
继续凑近，他的唇瓣轻柔的吻上日向阖上的眼眸。睡着的少年闭着眼睛，白色的睫毛微颤，就像是纯白的蝴蝶整理着翅膀，时不时轻轻地抖一下尾翅一般。但是狛枝凪斗知道，在那眼睑后面的眼睛是多么令人震撼的赤红色双眸，剔透的如同被精心打磨的红色水晶，在阳光下时甚至会闪着点点的光，夺目的让人移不开眼。  
但是那之中的那个人……看不见面孔，印象最深刻的就是眼瞳中深邃又沉稳的枯草色。  
正出着神，他感受到蜷缩在自己怀中的人再次闷哼了一声，蒙上雾气的红色眼眸缓缓睁开，睡眼惺忪的日向打了个哈欠，像一只猫咪一样蹭了蹭狛枝软软的樱白色发丝，有些沙哑的声音带着清晨独有的慵懒。“唔……早上好……你在干什么啊。”  
为了说话方便，他往狛枝凪斗的方向挪了挪，眨着那双漂亮的红眸望着正在出神的恋人。而后者下意识的收紧了圈在他腰上的手臂，问安的声音中似乎带着几丝困倦和撒娇的意味：“呜……早上好。”  
尽管他其实一点都不困，但是仍然像个没睡醒的孩子一般整个人趴在日向创怀里，闭上眼睛装作很困的样子，然后不出意料的感受到了日向创轻轻地揉着他睡得乱糟糟的软发，像是安慰受了委屈的猫咪一样的手法让他忍不住笑了出来。  
“在想什么？”轻柔的抚摸让狛枝忍不住舒服的眯起了眼睛，他听到日向这样问，声音是同样的轻柔——极易让人放下戒备的轻柔。在日向看不到的地方悄悄地睁开眼睛，狛枝凪斗再次想到了那梦境中懵懂又有些脆弱的枯草色，斟酌了一会决定用其他的话语搪塞过去：“唔……只是在想，日向君的睡颜真的很可爱。”虽然这也是实话。  
然后头发好像被扯了一下。狛枝有些惊讶的抬起头，入眼的就是日向创红的快要蒸发的脸。他有些惊讶的“喔”了一声，他倒是没想到自己无意之间的一句话居然让这个对什么事情都游刃有余的家伙脸红了。  
——嘛……似乎也不坏的样子。  
在被那个人恼羞成怒的咬上唇瓣的时候，他这样想着，随即便不甘示弱的回吻过去，在唇舌交缠时开启了这个带有丝丝甜美的早晨。  
不过还是会在意啊，是自己没有休息好吗……这样零碎的片段似乎不是第一次出现了，是身体出现了什么问题了吗。  
望着那双湿漉漉的红眼睛，又再次回想到梦境中的那双枯草色眼眸。他在出神的一瞬被日向咬了下唇瓣表示不满，于是他没有继续深入思考。  
唔嗯……改天去找一下松田君好了。  
在日向快要抱怨出来之前加深这个吻，狛枝凪斗悄悄地下定决心。  
DAY 04.  
“我就直接的说结果……”  
松田夜助有些漫不经心的转着笔，歪过头，细长的眼睛盯着面前整理着衣衫的樱白发少年，语气颇为不善。  
“没有任何问题。”  
而狛枝凪斗整理着校服的手一顿，虽然有考虑过这个结果……但是真正的去面对的时候还是有些不敢相信。而搭着二郎腿坐在椅子上的神经学者似乎早已经预料到这个结果一般，另一只手抽出狛枝凪斗的检测结果再次检查了一遍，确认无误后拔开笔帽潇洒的签上了自己的名字。  
“大概是普通的梦什么的吧。啧……梦也分为很多种，具体是怎么回事就不属于这边负责的范畴了。”将接测结果扔到桌子上，松田将目光再次移回手旁摊开的漫画，“你需要去问那种拥有解梦才能的家伙。”  
“欸，神经学者不负责这个吗。”  
“你把神经学者当成什么了啊。”  
收到了松田夜助的瞪视，狛枝凪斗笑了笑，一边轻声的道着歉一边拉上了自己的校服外套。而毒舌的神经学者另一只手捧起了漫画，另一只手仍然悠闲地转着笔，在狛枝起身的时候还提醒他不要忘记带走他的检测结果。  
“松田君真是好心呢。”  
“啧，放这里被自己亲手处理什么的很碍事，你也很碍事啊所以快点消失——”  
“松、田、君——”  
两个人的对话就这样被有些热情的呼喊打断。狛枝凪斗一愣，下一秒就看见绑着粉色双马尾的少女黏在松田夜助身上亲密无间的画面。将神经学者抱紧的少女歪着脑袋，蔚蓝色的大眼睛注视着正准备离开的狛枝，露出了一个甜美的笑容：“啊，狛枝学长早上好噢？——呐呐呐，你们在聊什么有趣的话题呢？”  
扣在少年手中的漫画被她这突然的动作弄得掉落在地，本来在手指间旋转的笔也啪嗒一声摔到了桌子上。头上凸起了青筋，松田夜助下一秒就毫不怜惜的将江之岛盾子推开——用没有丝毫留情的力度推开了她的脸：“离我远点，丑女。”  
“说人家是丑女好过分！呜呜呜呜不过这样的松田君也绝望程度的让人着迷呢~！”  
“啧，好吵啊，别粘过来。”  
下意识远离那甜腻的气氛，狛枝也非常识趣的站起来，歪着头露出一个温和的笑容：“嗯，江之岛同学早上好……啊，既然没什么事我就先走了噢。抱歉占用了松田君的时间……回见。”  
然后在心中感叹着“这两个人的感情真好”什么的，狛枝凪斗非常好心的带上了门，从松田的研究室走了出来。——他当然没看见再一次不依不饶的缠上松田的超高校级的辣妹嘴角勾起的那丝诡谲的笑容，和她望着门口时，蔚蓝色眼眸中深邃如泥的狡猾和恶意。  
“唔噗噗噗……已经发现了吗~？真是预定之中——简直无聊到令人绝望的展开呢 ”  
DAY 05.  
为了让头脑冷静过来而站在天台边缘，迎面的微凉的风让他稍稍地冷静了些许。蓬乱的软发也被风卷起，微长的樱白色发丝拂过脸庞，但是他也没有去顾及那带来的微痒感受。抬手拢起被吹得张牙舞爪的头发，他从口袋中摸出一根细皮筋将其束起，修长的手指把玩着斜搭在肩膀处的发丝，若有所思的望着距离他几千几万米远的晴空。  
没有任何问题吗？……真是让人失望的结果。  
他本来还希望——能用自己头脑的问题来给自己一个不负责任的答复的。  
这样的话他不就得去深入思考原因了吗。  
阳光有些刺眼，他便伸出左手挡在眼睛前。狛枝凪斗眯着眼睛去端详那只修长白皙的手，没来由的，他突然想起了日向创。他的恋人似乎非常珍惜这只左手，每逢在狛枝入睡时，他都能隐隐约约的感受到日向创动作温柔的执起那只搭在一边的左手，用双手仔细的摩挲着每一寸肌肤，描摹过每一丝纹路。最后日向捧起那只手，手背贴上他的额头，自然垂下的手指碰触到了他的眼睑，所以他能够感受到日向创颤动的眼睫，和某时滑下的炽热泪滴。  
他本来没有多少在意的。几次假寐后发现了这点，却在心里当做是日向创特殊的癖好，也再也没去问过。  
但是现在想来……他这样的动作增添上了几分复杂的色彩。  
这只手有发生过什么吗。他摊开左手，使其占据了他的全部视野。无论怎样变换着手势都没有发现什么异常，左手就和其他的器官一样，没有任何不适和不便的感受。  
心中突然流淌过浓稠的慌乱。  
他往后退了一步，瞳孔猛的放大。同样没有理由的心悸让他在一瞬间想要逃离这个地方，但是全身似乎被灌了铅一般，无法动弹，后背已经渗出了冷汗，猛的绷紧的神经仿佛一瞬间拉响了赤红色警报，使全身变得僵硬，失去了行动的能力。  
惊惶间似乎听到了谁的窃笑。狛枝有些机械的回过头，看到了不知何时站在身后的江之岛盾子。她漂亮的面容似乎因为看到了什么足以让她兴奋到发狂的东西而变得扭曲，蔚蓝色的眼睛变得混沌而深沉，她看见狛枝转过来的一瞬间露出了诡异到极点的笑容。  
“唔噗噗噗噗……”  
他露出了惊愕的表情。  
DAY 00.  
鼻腔充斥着灰尘的味道，夹杂着什么东西烧焦的味道和油漆的刺鼻，让人感觉难受的要命。手中扣着的黑色剪刀泛着晦暗的光，刀刃扣在黑白色的布偶腹部，沿着黑白色交接的地方剪开的伤口处露出了几丝灰白色的棉花。布偶脸上是灿烂到诡异的嗤笑。他感觉自己轻蔑的望着手中被开膛破肚的“东西”，毫不留情的从其腹中取出了那两节看起来破旧不堪的电池，将其收起后便抬头，着手去寻找其他的证据。  
DAY 05.  
紧抓着胸口处的衣服，被汗水打湿的布料被他紧紧地攥在手中，将本来平整的布料揉皱。他不敢置信的死死盯着面前笑得越发欢快的少女，满满的疑问全都被心中的慌乱打散揉乱，想要问出“为什么？！”一样的话语，却在呼之欲出的一瞬间卡在后头，哽的让他难受。  
DAY 00.  
手指抚过墙上有些变暗的血字，对旁边粉白色兔子布偶的话语充耳不闻的他专注于去寻找『脱出』的线索，望着面前满是恶趣味的提示信号，抿着唇瓣将『最后的通关PASSWORD』输入，看着面前泛着霉斑的机器显示了OPEN的字样后舒了一口气，又在下一秒变得呼吸急促起来。  
DAY 05.  
这些都是什么？！脑内开始不停地闪过零碎的片段。混合着那些让人困扰的梦境，更多的记忆一股脑的塞入他的大脑。与平和的现实完全相反的片段明晃晃的闪现在他的面前，又在下一秒狞笑着刺入了他的心脏——化为一道道利刃，将他一直以来认作是“真实”的东西刺得血肉模糊。  
DAY 00.  
冰冷的左轮手枪上模糊的映出了自己的表情。他发现自己在一瞬间露出了无比疯狂的笑容，灰绿色的眼眸在昏暗的的密室中显得更加阴暗。伸出手握住手枪，在碰触到那冰冷的金属弹夹的一瞬间他开始颤栗起来，肾上腺素于身体中逐渐上升，他扯着笑容把玩着手枪，感受到自己在一瞬间变得激动不已，高昂的情绪仿佛要冲昏头脑一般，他再也抑制不住自己喉咙深处溢出的笑声。  
DAY 05.  
杂乱的记忆仿佛要撕裂他的神经。他往后踉跄几步，手紧紧地扣住脑袋。巨量到无法消化的信息在一瞬间让他的全部思考全部崩溃，眯着眼睛望向前方，他恍然间发现面前伫立着的少女的身形变得模糊。那张诡异的笑脸也在一瞬间变成了其他人的轮廓，仿佛程序出现了BUG一般在自己的视野中闪烁着，在眨眼的瞬间被一堆模糊而扭曲的粒子包围，露出了一副骇人的面孔。  
哪里是真实？哪里是谎言？那些都是什么？这个世界又是怎么回事？！  
一直以来忽视掉的事实变得鲜明，化作最后诛心的剑刃。  
——然后，他所触及到的一切都变成了谎言。  
>>>CHAPTER 4.  
啊啊啊，这是多么让人身心愉悦的事情呢。  
将五个被填满的弹孔的弹夹闭合，看着蓄势待发的左轮手枪，他笑得无比开心。  
“虽然我得才能并非出众……但我也拥有被誉为‘超高校级’的才能哦？”  
黑漆漆的枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。  
“被称为‘超高校级的幸运’的才能……”  
“不过，区区六分之一的概率都无法胜出的话，还算什么“超高校级”呢？这种程度就死掉的话……那就根本不能称作才能。”  
修长的手指扣住扳机，他闭上眼睛，感受到心中快要沸腾的畅快。他知道他会得到他想要的，充满希望的时候即将到来——  
“如果我真的是“超高校级的幸运”，我一定会在这里存活下来的！呐，没错吧？”  
“咔哒”一声。  
潇洒的抛掉手中的枪支，他看见面前打开了门锁的『胜利之门』，迈开腿走向属于自己的成功。  
>>>&AY?@#4%$……  
世界崩坏了。散落成片状的天空一点点被粒子化，就连周围的一切都开始崩塌，他快要在原地站不住脚。堪堪的扶住旁边的一处栅栏，他脚步不稳的伫立在开始晃动的建筑顶端，除此之外再也无法做到其他的动作。思考宣告运行告罄，嗡鸣着不停歇的大脑变得麻木而混乱，渐渐地占据身体的疼痛让他蜷缩起来，仿佛被整个撕裂一般的痛感让他喘不过气。嗡鸣的耳边传来了隐隐约约的脚步声，他抬头，看见那个不停变换身形的“她”迈开脚步向他走来。  
>>>CHAPTER 4.  
在黑白熊的邪笑中拿到了那本沉重的灰黑色资料，他在触碰到封面的一瞬间感到电流席卷过全身。兴奋到极点的情绪让他忍不住浑身颤抖，扣住书本的手渐渐用力。  
手指描摹着书本上『希望之峰』的校徽，他听见自己的笑声，和情绪高昂的话语。  
>>>&AY?@#4%$……  
江之岛盾子的身形不停地闪现着。变成阴沉着脸的陌生老人，变成邪笑着扭曲了面庞的女孩，变成蒙着黑白熊头罩的男人，变成了裹着黑色西装的长发人影。在里他几步之远的时候，狛枝望见了一张熟悉的面孔。那个几乎覆盖了他所有记忆的人勾着浅浅淡淡的笑容，那双漂亮的枯草色双眸中却看不到任何的光亮。  
瞳孔猛的一缩。  
不，占领那双眼眸的竟是空洞的绝望。  
>>>CHAPTER 4.  
“看了这本资料，日向君隐藏的才能也会真相大白吧？”  
>>>&AY?@#4%$……  
他不敢再看下去了。想要偏头逃避，却被『那家伙』按住了肩膀，转过脸，看到的人已经变成了勾着轻蔑笑容的『自己』，被利器划得破碎的绿色风衣和蒙上烟尘的白色短袖上染上了殷红的血色，腹部的一块血迹似乎还在蔓延扩大，在衣服上染出一朵艳丽的赤红色曼珠沙华。  
>>>CHAPTER 4.  
“到时候他一定会很高兴！太好了，我这种人竟然有所用处！”  
>>>&AY?@#4%$……  
『自己』伸出左手，捂住了那个被欺骗的可怜人的眼睛。冰冷的触感让狛枝颤抖——只见那只占据了自己全部视线的手有着与少年肌肤完全不同的苍白僵硬，赤红色的指甲修长而锋利，仿佛下一秒就要刺到双眸一般。  
那是女人的手。  
“终于察觉到了吗？阿哈、阿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
他听见了自己尖锐的嘲笑，字里行间溢满了黏腻的绝望。  
绝望？  
>>>CHAPTER 4.  
摊开的书本，满溢的绝望，和那个人名字旁边，那四个刺眼的字。  
——『预备学科』。  
自撕裂开的谎言中溢出的真相，将他所构筑的所有幻想（希望）尽数击碎。所留下的……啊啊，只有满满的讽刺。  
>>>&AY?@#4%$……  
“沉浸于预备学科构筑的谎言中什么的……呐，差不多也该醒来了吧？如同路边垃圾一样的自己。这样的姿态——甚至连垫脚石都不够格呀。”  
在他怔愣的一瞬间，『自己』——不，现在应该称作是『病毒』先生——按在他肩膀上的手猛的用力，他只来得及下意识的伸出手来，却没有抓到任何的救命稻草。  
他被推了下去。  
高空中坠落的感觉让他有那么一瞬间忘记了呼吸，浅色眼眸直直的盯着站在天台顶端的那个身影。脸上的笑容消失了，『病毒』构筑的形态这样直直的瞪着往下坠落的家伙，和他别无二致的眼瞳中写满了无机质的感情，仿佛一个深邃的黑洞，要将面前的一切都吞噬掉一般。  
“是时候看清这个地方有多么令人作呕了。”  
在坠落的前一秒，在那个人消失在视野中的前一秒，他听到自己这样说。  
GAME OVER.  
在失去意识之前，他的脑袋中浮现了这样的字样，占据了他的所有思考。  
啊啊，真是绝望。  
“呐……听得见吗？”  
似乎有人在叫他。他下意识的想要去回应，但是嗓子好像被谁狠狠地掐住了一般，基本的发声都变得无比困难。头疼欲裂，仿佛要撕裂身体的痛感让他不得不回过神来，用尽全身力气挣扎着睁开眼睛，入眼的便是日向创写满了焦急担心的面孔。  
“没事吗？”  
怎么可能没事。  
被那个人轻柔的扶起来，歪着脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。狛枝凪斗揉着太阳穴微微地低下头，灰绿色的眼眸沉下来，沉淀下晦暗不明的情绪。自从明白了面前这个“近乎完美”的人不是他真正的姿态后，他就有些无法面对日向创了。  
明明是那个毫无希望的预备学科……。  
日向创的赤红色眼眸仍然漂亮剔透的如同质地完美的水晶，但是再也不会给狛枝那样惊心动魄的美感。被欺骗的愤怒让他整个人的温度都凉下来几分，他几乎淡漠的望着日向创搭在他身上的手，最后还是没有将其甩开。  
面前这个几乎完美的家伙，在现在的狛枝看来就是莫大的讽刺。  
脑子乱作一团，似乎还没有从刚才的冲击中回过神来。各式各样的记忆挤满了脑颅，被过度压迫的神经还在隐隐作痛。他缓慢的环顾四周，发现周围的环境是希望之峰的校舍门口。愣了几秒钟后，他忍着身体的不适抬起头，惊讶的发现方才『濒临崩溃』的天空此时完好无损的映在他的视网膜中，就像是方才的一切——都是他的幻觉一般。  
幻觉？到底哪边才是幻觉？他也不想去想了，也不值得他再去想了。  
扶着脑袋，他看着仍然玲珑剔透的天空，有那么一瞬间想要讽刺的笑出声。身边的日向创似乎发现了什么不对，再次出声问他怎么样。狛枝凪斗歪过头，终于正视着那双扰乱他心绪的红眼睛，沉思了几秒后还是伸出手，揽住了那个声音渐渐地变得有些颤抖的家伙。熟悉的温暖包裹住狛枝的全身，可是这温度再也不会渗透到他的心了。  
像『往常』那样，狛枝凪斗露出了轻松的笑容，另一只手轻轻地揉着日向创白色的发丝。  
“嗯，我没事……不需要这么担心。”  
感受到怀中有些僵硬的身体放松下来，然后他被日向创回抱住，用大的出奇的力度。大概是真的被吓到了吧，白发红眸的少年将脑袋埋在狛枝不算温暖的颈窝，仿佛在确认这个人的存在一般。而狛枝也动作轻柔的玩弄着他的发丝，揉着他的脑袋让他放松下来。  
就像往常那样的亲密，完全看不出有任何端倪。这样的话预备学科也不会起疑心，姑且暂时顺着他的谎言走下去……什么时候戳穿他都不晚。  
那个时候，他会是什么表情？估计那个时候，怀里的人也不会再对自己流露出一丝一毫的爱恋了吧，他可是最讨厌自己的。  
所以才说一切都虚伪的要命啊。他们都是。  
狛枝凪斗温和的笑着，眼眸中却毫无笑意。  
他想起了全部。  
DAY ？？？.  
日向创迷迷糊糊的醒来，第一感觉就是——他被束缚住了。双手似乎被交叉着绑在床头，他尝试着挣脱，却发现那个东西越勒越紧，直到最后——他毫不怀疑自己的手腕上已经留下了青紫色的痕迹。刺痛的感觉让他不禁皱起了眉，他不喜欢这样。  
有些冷，他不禁下意识的想要缩起身子，却发现自己被什么人按住了一般，有些温凉的手在他身上摩挲着，用并不怎么温柔的力道在他身上四处乱摸着。隔着布料传来的低温让他颤了一下，睡得朦胧的意识也渐渐地清晰起来。  
嗯……现在是怎么回事？  
睁开眼眸，氤氲着水汽的赤红色眼瞳写满了茫然。他有一瞬间认不出映在眼中的景色是哪个地方，他花了一段时间才认出来这是他最熟悉的主卧。方才有些绷紧的神经也在意识到这是狛枝家的同时放松了下来。他软软的缩在柔软的床铺中，半眯着眼睛望着熟悉的天花板发呆，看起来似乎将方才的一切当做幻觉了。  
真的是幻觉吗？  
伏在他身上乱摸的罪魁祸首嘴角勾起了一丝弧度。  
冰凉的左手扣住他散开了一半的领口，手指一勾便将碍事的扣子解开。另一只手顺着臀部往下摸，整只手贴在睡裤上，隔着那层细腻的布料去揉捏抚摸那触感极佳的大腿。而他整个人伏在日向创上面，居高临下的欣赏着他迷迷糊糊的醒过来，望着天花板发呆的样子，不禁觉得有些好笑——虽然只是一瞬。  
因为狛枝凪斗的眼神从始至终都是冰冷的，灰绿色的眼眸暗下来，其中涌动着晦暗的情绪。  
但是还没有完全清醒的日向似乎没有意识到这一点，仍然是那副无比放松的姿态蜷缩在他的身下，直愣愣的盯着天花板，也不知道在发什么呆。他也没有注意到自己现在的状态，似乎在意识到“这里是狛枝家”的同时，就已经放下了所有的防备。  
越发焦灼的感情侵蚀着神经，狛枝凪斗闭上眼睛，极力将那丝多余的情感排除掉。在下身游离的手有些报复性的捏了一下大腿根，引得那个人轻喘了一声。看着日向渐渐地皱起眉来，有些不适的表情，下意识的抿紧唇瓣，等待着那个人回过神来——露出慌乱的表情。  
然后再像原先那样露出厌恶的表情，将他的手甩开，这份虚假的感情也就可以终结掉了。  
他也就不再去吝惜那一丝温暖的错觉，沉默不语的继续着他的『施暴』。  
手腕上刺痛的感觉和身上冰火两重天的触碰终于让日向创觉得不太对劲了。伏在他身上的家伙在他的脖颈处暧昧的吐息着，但是隔着衣服抚弄身体的手却凉的吓人。朦胧的眼眸一瞬间瞪大，他有些不可思议的看着脑袋凑在他脖颈处的那个人，他嘴角勾起的那丝笑让日向有一种不太好的预感。寒意一点点的渗透心间，那熟悉又陌生的恶意让他有了一个不太好的猜想。  
“……狛枝？”  
“啊，日向君醒了？”  
脸上仍然是如沐春风的笑颜。狛枝凪斗闻声将身体支起来，与日向创四目相对。而后者看着面前神色有些陌生的家伙，一时失了言语。  
他今天很好看。微长的樱白色发丝被黑色绳子束起，发辫和丝带软软的搭到肩膀上，露出了线条优美的脖颈。而黑框的平光眼镜将那双浅色眼眸衬托的更加淡柔，给他整个人添了几丝斯文。修身的衬衫西裤很好地将他高挑的身材勾勒出来，而最吸引人注意的——应该是那套在衬衫外面的白色制服长褂。如同医生或老师一样的装扮让日向创一时发愣，想要伸手去触碰他的同时、被手腕处传来的刺痛激的浑身一颤，用尽全身力气仰起头，被粗制绳子紧紧地捆在床头的双手就这样映入他的眼帘。从那条绳子的缝隙间渗出的鲜血让他心中的不安逐渐发酵，转过头，他似乎还没有回过神来——尤其是意识到面前这个本应该『温顺』的家伙是这一切的始作俑者时，脸一瞬间变得苍白。  
但是那个人似乎完全没意识自己做了什么，仍然勾着无辜的笑容，手上的动作也停了下来。隔着镜片，半眯着的灰绿色眼眸中流转着浑浊的恶意。他伸出左手去触碰日向创变得煞白的脸颊，指尖一遍一遍地勾画着这个人的面部线条，感受着那个人身上似乎永远冷却不下来的炽热，嘴角的笑容越发灿烂。  
为什么要露出这样害怕的表情呀。来，深呼吸深呼吸。微哑的嗓音带着清冷的笑意，在日向创再一次陷入慌乱的同时将脸凑近，手指游离到了他淡色的唇瓣上。用温柔到有些诡异的力度去摩挲那微启的双唇，就像是在对待脆弱又精美的艺术品一般。但是被这样对待的家伙似乎完全忘记了反抗，白发红眸的少年失去了平日的游刃有余，面色苍白的样子看起来就像是受到了极大的刺激，漂亮的红色眼睛中满是惊愕到极点的恍惚和崩溃。  
唇瓣翕张着似乎想要吐出什么话语。干涩的喉咙仿佛被什么烧灼着一般，日向创近乎崩溃的看着面前陌生的『恋人』，语无伦次的将那句他一点都不想说出来的话挤了出来。  
“呜啊……你、你都……想起、……？”  
而捕捉到这句话的那个人仍然勾着让人恐惧的笑容，另一只手慢条斯理的解开了他的衬衫。暴露在空气中的身体猛地一颤，那只手所抚摸过的地方都残留下了彻骨的冰凉。极其难受的感觉让日向一瞬间想要逃离，却在下一秒被那个人按住了胸口。束缚住双手的绳子因为他的动作而摩挲着伤口，难以忍受的痛楚让他一瞬间弹了起来，眼睛中蒙上了一层雾气，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来一样。  
嗯，是的哟。  
仿佛被宣判了死刑一般，日向创整个瘫在床上，仿佛失去了所有的生机。  
坐在他身上的疯子伪装一般的温和也在同时尽数消失，一切都结束了——他这样想，接下来要做的，就是更过分的去对待这个一度让他深爱的人。  
“呐，不反抗吗？”  
想要在这个人的脸上看见名为恐惧的感情，然后在他彻底逃离开后独自腐蚀掉的想法让狛枝的每一个动作都染上了些许嗜血的意味。就像是以前经常做的那样——他亲昵的将脑袋埋在『恋人』的颈项，伸出舌舔舐过他的脖颈，亲吻过他颤动的喉结，暧昧的啃咬着锁骨，在上面留下玫红色的印记。但是明显加重的力道让日向创不得不咬着唇瓣死命忍受，暧昧的调情动作也变成了让人难以忍受的惩罚。  
“预备学科的你很讨厌我吧？推开我啊。”  
暧昧的亲吻一度流连到肩膀。他亲吻着圆润的肩头，然后在下一秒毫不留情的咬下去。牙齿刺穿了脆弱的皮肤，赤红的血从伤口处一点点渗出，他尝到了铁锈的涩味和星点的甜。被狠狠地咬破肩膀的日向创同时咬破了嘴唇，被疼痛刺激出来的生理泪水顺着脸颊滚落，在脸侧滑出心碎的弧度。  
“被这样对待很可怕吗？呐，其实反感的不得了吧。”  
在心中发酵的愤怒逐渐扭曲，他变本加厉的舔舐着那个伤口，唇齿间满是鲜血的甜涩。身下的人仿佛从疼痛中回过神来一般，挣扎着想要将身上的人踢开，却被一瞬间抓住了腿弯。勾着笑的家伙紧紧地禁锢住反抗的腿，将其架在肩上，顺势将他的裤子扯了下来，露出了白皙的双腿和蓝底白樱的内裤。  
“现在的话，我这样做……你会觉得恶心吗。”  
无视掉那个人喘息着喊着的“住手”，他顺着小腿内侧啃咬下去，刻意加重的力度使留下的痕迹泛着不自然的赤红色。而被这样过分对待的人疼得脸皱到了一起，蓄满泪水的红色眼眸中写满了痛苦。而施暴者完全没有想要放过他的想法——虽然他一点都不敢去直视那双溢满悲伤的红色眼眸——仍然用几乎要刺穿皮肉的力度发狠的去啮咬啃噬脆弱的腿部内侧，听着那个人痛苦的闷哼，感觉心情更加的烦躁。  
预备学科有什么资格痛苦……明明最难过的是他自己。  
在那么一瞬间，他有种想要嘶吼出来的冲动。  
“说我疯掉也无所谓……毕竟现在在这里的你是假的嘛。我可是非常的有底气哦。”  
将最后的布料整个撕开，手握住了脆弱的性器，用非常放肆的力度抚弄着那个敏感的地带，看着那个人因为痛楚和快感而面部扭曲起来的样子，感受到心中复杂的感情越发让他焦灼难耐。于是他刻意往前压了下身子，俊美的面庞直直的逼向那个挣扎着的预备学科，掩藏在镜片后的灰绿色双瞳看不清情绪。  
“好过分啊……你看，你用自己的身体骗了我多少……”  
伸出舌舔去那个人唇角溢出的血液，望着那个人掩盖不住恐惧的面孔，他的笑容越发讽刺。渐渐泛上心头的酸涩让他的话语也渐渐地不受控制。日向在他或轻或柔的抚弄下最终缴械投降。狛枝凪斗歪着头看着手上的一片白浊，低低的笑了几声后将日向整个夹了起来，干脆利落的褪下裤子，将早已蓄势待发的性器对着那个还未做过润滑的地方，一下子就捅了进去。  
“——呜啊！好痛……！”  
日向创一瞬间露出了近乎崩溃的表情，喘息的声音也在那一瞬变成了尖叫。没有经过润滑的性爱只能说是单方面的折磨，再加上狛枝凪斗正在气头上，凭着蛮劲在日向创体内横冲直闯着，仿佛被人整个撕开的疼痛让日向忍不住蜷缩起来，被禁锢住的双手不受控制的拉扯着，也不知道他是想要挣开绳子、还是用这种方法缓解疼痛。暗色的床单上洇下点点的血痕——从两个人结合的的地方渗出了鲜血，看来这样做的后果是直接将某处弄出血了呢。  
“不要、……狛枝，好痛……呜啊、快点出去……！哈啊……求你、……！”  
破碎的哭喊中夹杂着一丝请求，日向的喘息中满是痛苦和更为复杂的情绪。而狛枝恍若未闻，近乎失控的磨蹭着还未经过开拓的后穴，从后庭席卷到全身的疼痛几乎让日向失去了思考，双眼一瞬间变得泪眼朦胧。肠肉被蛮横的撑开的感觉让被侵犯的那个人哭了出来，无尽的痛苦在被眼泪模糊的赤红色眼眸中翻滚。  
在喘息的空档，狛枝将日向压在双臂间，近乎呢喃的继续说着什么。  
折磨还在继续，但是有哪里开始逐渐变了调。  
『头发……原本是棕黑色的、偏向栗色的呢……就像是刺猬一样的。——而不是这样，能够包容一切的白色啊。』  
仍然白净的那只手不知何时蹭入日向瘫在被褥上的白发中，指间滑过的软发似乎还带有日向创本人的温暖，让人眷恋的不想松手。修长的手指玩弄着绕在指尖的发丝，看着它圈在指节上百般依顺的样子，心中却完全没有一点点怜惜的感觉。因为他记忆中那个“真实”的预备学科，虽然没有在那个时候亲手碰触那栗色的短发，但是看着就像是刺猬一样的发型，仿佛全副武装的拒绝别人接近——是和现在完全相反的刺手吧。  
『还有这双眼睛，明明应该是枯草色的呢……不是这样剔透的红色。』  
他曾经深深迷恋着这双赤色眼眸。但是现在，他恨不得将其挖出——他以前的所有痴迷似乎全都变成了可以供人嗤笑的妄想。多么讽刺啊，自己深爱着的事物居然全都是面前这个人制造的谎言。现在想来，那个讨厌自己的预备学科的眼眸中从来没有映出过自己的样子呢。他不禁有些想笑，手滑到日向含泪的眼眸处，轻轻地用指腹沾了他的泪水，然后下一秒将其抹去。  
『对待我那近乎宠溺的态度也好，什么的也好，甚至你这身才能也——』  
他快说不下去了。仿佛一下子将装有所有味道的调味料的盒子打翻，五味杂陈的感觉涌上心头，让他一瞬间委屈起来，渐渐地停下去折磨那个人的动作，他保持着相连的姿势低垂下脑袋，声音也渐渐地弱下去。  
日向创近乎恍神的看着他，眼眸因为刚才的冲击不知何时失去了焦距。  
他这幅样子直直的装进狛枝凪斗的心中。一遍遍的摩挲着他被泪水沾湿的面颊，狛枝启唇，最后的的话语细若蚊吟，如同溺水的人最后的挣扎，却染上了些许无奈的苦涩。  
“……全都是骗人的呢。”  
“呐，日向君……在我面前的你，还有什么是真实的呢。”  
他没有得到回答，倒不如说那个人根本无法回答。  
变得沉寂的卧室里只剩下日向创夹杂着哭腔的喘息。  
狛枝突然发现这样的折磨已经没有意义了。仿佛一瞬间失去了所有的兴趣，满心沸腾的愤怒也在一瞬间被浇了个透心凉，只剩下了一团死寂的灰烬。望着身下几乎失去意识的人，他抿着唇瓣，沉吟了几秒后伸手将捆着双手的绳子解开，在拉开绳子的一瞬间，勒破的伤痕中滚落的鲜血染红了他的指尖。他不禁开始在心中叹息这个人的用力过度，握住了他的一只手臂拉到面前，仔细的端详着那个被粗绳勒出的伤口，看着围绕着手腕的那一圈青紫色痕迹，有几处甚至还渗出了鲜血的样子，心中的感情越发复杂起来。  
就这样吧。  
他想要抽身离开，然后不管不顾的消失。虽然具体方法一点头绪都没有，但是他一点都不想再呆在这里了。  
看着面前的人他就会莫名的心烦意乱，不要再见到他是不是比较好。  
——但是他被抓住了衣领，然后在他还没有反应过来的时候猛的被人拉下去，唇瓣被狠狠地咬住，然后是毫无章法的舔咬。  
不知道什么时候回过神来的日向创此时用另一只手紧紧地攥住他的衣领，唇瓣执拗的贴上狛枝微凉的薄唇。没有控制好力度的结果就是两个人的脑袋撞在了一起，从额头处传来了钝痛的感觉。——可是狛枝似乎完全没有在意这一点。  
他的世界都被那双满盈着愤怒和悲伤的赤红色双瞳占领了。  
不知不觉忘记了反抗，狛枝凪斗感觉那只被自己拉住的手轻轻的挣脱禁锢，然后轻轻地环抱住他的肩膀，随即一点点地收紧。被欺负的筋疲力尽的人仍旧执拗的舔咬着罪魁祸首的双唇，然后慢慢地撬开牙关主动伸舌进去，在那个人几乎本能的回应中轻轻地闭上眼睛，任凭自己被那个人吻到没有力气，软在他的怀里缴械投降，但是环住他的手渐渐地越收越紧，手腕处的伤口在他的白色长褂上划出一条血痕，感受到淡淡疼痛的他用手紧紧地攥住了狛枝后背的布料，逐渐用力到骨节发白。  
在快要喘不过气的时候才主动退出来，然后日向创直直的瞪着面前的人，保持着这个姿势整个人挂在他身上，随着狛枝直起身子捂住唇的动作，他也渐渐起身，保持着相连的状态整个人坐在他腿上。——他也因此比狛枝高出一截来，低着头喘息着看他。狛枝被他紧紧地拽着衣领，不得不仰起头来注视着这个突然强势起来的预备学科，戴着的眼镜也因为这个动作而微微滑下，露出了那双睁大的浅色眼眸。  
“……日向君？”  
还未说出口的疑问就这样被滴在脸颊上的炽热泪滴堵在了唇边。  
死死地咬着唇瓣，面前的日向创完全没有了以往那副游刃有余的自信样子。那拼命的忍耐着不让自己的情绪失控，但是所有的心情都似乎写在脸上的样子……不正是那个他熟悉的要命的预备学科。  
一股熟悉的暖流从内心深处涌过，然后渐渐地包裹全身。那让人留恋的感觉让他忘记了反抗，只是怔愣的看着面前的预备学科用微哑的嗓音低吼着什么，带泪的双眸亮的吓人。  
“怎么可能再让你跑掉啊——混蛋、明明骗人的那个是你！”  
仿佛心脏被什么东西击中了一般，狛枝看着面前的预备学科在话语落下的下一秒露出了无比脆弱的表情，一直以来忍受的东西在一瞬间失去了那让他痛苦的理由，决提的感情让日向将深埋于心中的那件事全盘托出——那件让他不惜编造出一个满是“谎言”的世界也要拯救狛枝的事情，又或者说，做这一切的理由。  
“在控诉别人之前……至少先自己去想想你自己说过什么啊。”  
“呜……你可是发过誓的哦？”  
发誓……啊，似乎有这样一回事。  
隐约想起了那天的事情，被各种色彩遮掩上的记忆，随着预备学科混杂着呜咽的话语渐渐清晰起来。  
“……我说啊、如果……如果可以从这里出去的话，想要和日向君一起去看一次烟花啊。”  
黄昏下的栗发少年有些惊讶的睁大了眼，似乎是从没想到面前的人会提出这样的要求。后者则仍旧勾着云清风淡的笑容，用着有些暧昧的语气轻轻地说。夕暮下的沙滩只有他们两个人，海风还残留着阳光柔软的温度，放缓脚步的气流将两人包裹在一片静谧之中。溶解在海风中的那句话也就没有什么障碍地传达到了日向创耳边。  
——有那么一瞬间，他以为自己听错了。  
换做是其他的什么人他都不会这样想……偏偏说出这样奇怪的话语的，是“那个”狛枝凪斗。而在对方眼中变得无比奇怪的狛枝则露出了一副认真的样子，灰绿色的眼睛在夕暮中涌动着晦涩不明的感情。日向创不禁开始思索这句话中的深层含义——比如一些提示或者是新的犯罪宣言——但是他辗转了半天，却怎样都想不透这个人的真正意图是什么。  
一直以来的猜疑仿佛变成了习惯。  
而后者看着日向创仍然一脸戒备的样子，有些自嘲的笑了笑后，迈开步子渐渐地缩短了两个人之间的距离。在日向下意识的往后退之前，狛枝伸出手扣住日向的手腕，一片温凉于两人接触的地方扩散，然后渐渐地被另一方的温暖所感染。  
日向还没来得及出声发问，就被那双泛着磷光的狭长眼眸勾去了全部心神，下意识的拒绝话语也就被他咽了下去。而相对的，他愣了几秒后，轻声问面前的人，自己能否知道他这样做的理由。  
“我能够默认日向君同意了吗？”  
“听人说话啊……至少知道理由之前，我不会轻易答应。”  
“啊……好伤心啊，居然被拒绝了呢……虽然我这样的渣滓被拒绝是很正常的事情。”  
“我也没有说要拒绝吧……”  
“那就是同意？”  
“……好好听人说话啊！”  
不再去用言语去戏弄面前似乎快要发狂的栗发少年。狛枝微微收紧了拉住日向的手的力度，保持着这样的姿势一点点的靠近海边。在快要被海潮沾湿鞋底的奇妙位置停了下来，眼眸注视着脚下被染上橘红色的沙滩上那星点违和的灰黑色痕迹。  
含笑的语气带上了些许寂寞。  
“理由吗？……那种东西其实怎样都无所谓。只是觉得，在漫天星火下的日向君会变得更加的耀眼夺目……想着这个的话就开始期待起来了哦。”  
“上次错过了，我现在还在遗憾着呢。”  
狛枝脚下踩着的是上次大家一同放烟花的痕迹。日向还清楚的记得那个时候的几个同学穿着浴衣，在亮金色的星火下露出了幸福的表情。——可是那个大家，并不包括此时擅自陷入惋惜情绪的希望厨。  
日向下意识的抿紧唇瓣，望着面前那个人的眼神变得正经起来。  
“……你到底想要说什么？”  
“还没发现吗？日向君真是迟钝啊。”  
染上红霞的天空渐渐地褪色，随即晕上了墨蓝。两人无言的盯着墨色的天空和海洋交接的那条墨色的线，耳边只有海潮的响声。  
“——我的重点可不是烟花……而是“和你一起”喔。”  
既然是朋友的话，一起出去的话总想要做点什么呀。面对着对我来说意义非凡的你，我也会奢望着，有那样星点的时间可以提供给我们做一些有意义的事情。又或者单纯的消磨时间也无所谓，只要是和你的话……渣滓一样的自己也能够得到满足吧？  
不知道为什么，一想到是和你的话，就会感觉到期待呢。  
而日向创一瞬间说不出话。看着被夜光模糊掉那个人的侧脸轮廓，一瞬间突然感觉面前的人卸去了那层狂气的包装，露出的内在是有些寂寞的幼稚鬼。日向曾经无数次想过远离狛枝，这样似乎就不会让自己这样困扰——事实证明他几乎是出于本能的放不下这个奇怪的希望厨，让他最困惑的那个永远不是那个作风奇怪的狛枝凪斗——而是这个无法丢下他不管的自己。  
说不定自己的内心也是想要和他做朋友的吧。  
于是日向也软下了态度，微微抬手，手指轻轻地搔刮着狛枝的手心。面对着那双暧昧不清的灰绿眼眸，他给出了答复，面颊微红。飘忽不定的枯草色眼眸有些不自然的望着狛枝的风衣衣摆。  
时间仿佛在一瞬间凝固下来，安静的世界中，只剩下那句轻柔的同意，在落地的一瞬间在对方的心中漾起灿烂的烟火。  
“嗯，约好了。”  
如同小孩子一般的誓言终是在狛枝发现真相的那一刻——变成了玩笑一般的谎言。提出的那一方则是对那样期待过的自己嗤之以鼻，这番请求也变成了不想提及的黑历史。但是接受的那一方——他居然还记得。明明应该是最反感这样的家伙的。  
只是因为一句孩子一般的谎言，他甚至不惜制造出一个谎言世界来欺骗他，目的却是拯救他。  
狛枝凪斗瞪大好看的灰绿色眼眸，他似乎是没有想到日向创会因为这样一句简单的话而认真到这种程度。而后者在述说完一切后便像是失去了所有力气一般直直的往前倒下去，乱糟糟的脑袋一点点的蹭到狛枝颈窝处，仿佛用光了所有的力气一般，整个人瘫了下来。  
心中是坦白之后的坦然，之后变成了后怕。  
他日向创有能力将前面的十几位同伴带出绝望，和他一起面对未来——唯独狛枝不行。如果自己抱住的那个人仍然会露出那副抗拒的样子，并且推开他的话……这一次就白费了，他需要再一次重启程序，将一切洗过重来一遍，直到成功。  
所以在这意外变数面前，继续还是重来只在狛枝的回答。他几乎在一瞬间做好了被讨厌的准备，心底却仍然害怕着，害怕再次看到狛枝拒他千里之外的样子，害怕自己的全部努力全都变成了空想。  
害怕这场LOVER GAME真的成为一场谎言。  
“……日向君是笨蛋吗？”  
果然。  
日向认命的闭紧了双眸，苦涩的感情翻滚着，让他一瞬间鼻尖泛酸。  
——但包裹住身体的温凉体温却并没有消失。相反，在话音落下的一瞬间，手臂环上腰间的温暖让他愣了一下，随即被那个『讨厌他』的家伙整个圈在怀里。熟悉的气味和温度将他整个包裹住，白皙的手轻轻地揉着日向蹭的乱七八糟的白发，亲密的姿势让两人几乎能够感受到彼此的呼吸。日向创非常清晰的感受到狛枝叹了口气，手指捻弄着柔软的白色发丝，下一秒便毫不留情的揉下去，将那头乱糟糟的短发变得更加糟糕。  
无奈的话语夹杂着某种更加深刻的感情。  
“只因为这样的理由就做到这种程度……烟花什么的，和谁看都无所谓吧。居然介意这种事情到现在……预备学科真是蠢的没救。”  
会在某件事情上较真这么久……这股执着劲真是一点都没变。因为简单的一句话就不惜用各种方法来实现它，不叫日向创笨蛋叫谁笨蛋呢。  
虽然真正的原因什么的……狛枝已经明白了啊。  
“不只只是烟花！……无论是出去散步也好，去图书馆读书也好……做任何事情都无所谓。我的重点是『和你一起』啊！！别想推脱掉——就算是再来无数个循环也要把你从这里拽出来，一起活下去啊！！”  
看吧，就是这样。  
对着他这样的家伙说着这样的话语，无论怎样推开他都无法放下自己不管，这样的老好人真的是笨到家了吧。现在还一副快要哭出来的样子……真是让人困扰啊，这要怎么办啊。……明明根本没有让人拒绝的余地嘛。就像是这样——只是几句真心的话语，就将狛枝所有的焦躁全部融掉了。  
——虽然这个身份，这样的姿态，甚至这个世界都是假的……但是喜欢的心情是真的啊，这一点一直都不会说谎。  
预备学科也好，超高校级的未来也好——面前这个人无论以怎样的姿态出现在他的面前，他的名字都是『日向创』……这一点从来没有骗过他。  
歪头去啜吻他的鬓角，另一只手顺着脊背的线条往下轻柔的安抚着努力平复情绪的日向创。耳鬓厮磨的同时也不忘记捉弄一下他——轻舔一下敏感的耳垂，在怀里的人猛的颤抖了一下的同时慢慢地让他直起腰来，让那双湿漉漉的赤色双眸注视着自己。  
败给你了。  
蹂躏着他头发的手轻柔的覆在后面，使得后者渐渐地低下头来。他像是『以往』一般，阖眼仰头。  
一个安静的吻将两人再次连接在一起。狛枝轻轻地舔舐过日向创嘴唇上咬破的伤口，尝到了一丝血液的腥甜味。他一遍遍地摩挲那里，在日向痛的闷哼了几声后才长驱直入，撬开牙关直直的侵入深部，勾上对方的舌开始缠绵悱恻。唇舌厮磨的过程中仿佛被对方泄愤一般的轻咬了下舌尖，狛枝在心中默默地叹气，动作上却不甘示弱的加大攻势，湿热的吻混合着唔嗯的闷哼，过分缠人的亲吻让日向渐渐地缴械投降，分泌出的涎水来不及咽下，只能在两人纠缠的间隔从嘴角滑下，一点点地滚落到锁骨，晕染开一片水色。  
在日向快要窒息的时候放开了他，看着跪坐在他身上的少年面色潮红，湿润的双眸因为方才的深吻而有些失焦，看起来有些可爱。狛枝抬着头欣赏着日向被亲吻的精神恍惚的样子，不禁失笑，本来快要消失的那丝柔软再一次荡漾在他灰绿色的双眸中。  
两个人现在这类似骑乘的姿势让日向高出狛枝一截，这也就方便了狛枝在他胸前肆意妄为。结束了亲吻的他顺着嘴角舔吻下去，小心翼翼的避开了方才的蹂躏留下的伤痕，一路滑下来啃到脖颈，到喉结的时候还坏心的用舌磨蹭着那里，在感受到那个人难耐的颤抖时才满足的放开那里，转而去亲吻其他地方。环住腰肢的手更加收紧，两具逐渐升温的身体紧紧地靠在一起。心脏逐渐加速的鼓动似乎都能感受到一般，狛枝满足的蹭着日向的颈窝，在他看不见的地方笑了。  
真实和谎言似乎都无所谓了，只想在呼吸停止之前一直拥有着他。  
毛茸茸的樱白色脑袋蹭到了日向胸前，暧昧的亲吻那块细致的肌肤。敏感的浅色肌肤因为吹拂过来的炽热吐息而染上羞涩的淡红。狛枝像是留恋于这里奇妙的感触，咬着一处细细的吮吸着，在那里留下了玫红色的吻痕。日向咬着唇瓣发出了舒服的轻哼，低下头看着狛枝在他胸前的动作，在看见那个暧昧的痕迹的时候猛的一颤，羞耻的感觉让脸颊更加滚烫，仿佛要沸腾了一般的炽热温度把思考熏得朦胧混沌，只能在他的臂弯里仿佛融化一般的软下身体，因狛枝舔咬亲吻的动作而轻吟出声。  
如小动物一般的呜咽在狛枝舔上乳头的一瞬间变成了甜腻的呻吟。以前就被狛枝偏爱的乳尖早已经因为方才的亲吻和抚摸挺立起来，可怜兮兮的那点被狛枝用舌拨弄着，每一次的撩拨都给身体的主人带来了难耐的酥麻快感。但是狛枝似乎并不满足于这样轻微的触碰——樱白色毛发的大型猫科动物将脸整个埋进日向胸前，将那颗果实轻轻地抿进唇中。用牙齿轻轻地地磨蹭着前端，玩够了便伸出舌细细的舔咬着挺立起来的乳尖，时不时的吮吸着，仿佛要从其中汲取到甘美的味道一般。酥软的快感从被抚慰的地方渐渐蔓延到日向全身，他不禁开始颤栗，不受控制的呻吟着，声音染上了甜腻暧昧。  
似乎空气有些冷，日向在沉浸于快感的空余微微地瑟缩了一下。拥著他的少年自然是没有放过他的这个小动作。穿着还算是整齐的狛枝让日向软软的瘫在自己身上，随即褪下了身上的白色制服外套，裹在了光裸的恋人身上。透着薄红的身体还残留着因粗暴而留下的伤痕和温柔的舔咬吮出的吻痕，白色的长褂使他裸露出来的身体变得更加色气诱人。狛枝歪着头欣赏着因为制服长褂而更加情色的日向，染上情欲的双眸中透出笑意。  
因为低头舔咬的动作而快要滑下的眼镜没过多久成为了阻碍。狛枝想要抽出手将其摘下，却在下一秒被日向创抓住手，另一只手将其推好，让那副蒙上水雾的镜片重新模糊了视野。浅色的双眼微眯，狛枝没有再去执着那副此时变得无比碍事的眼镜，而是抬头凑近了日向汗津津的脸庞，嘴角勾起暧昧的笑容。  
“情趣惩罚？日向君真是恶趣味呢……呐，我什么都看不清了喔？”  
“呜嗯……这样就好、呼嗯……我自己来……。”  
两人连接的地方还沾着些许血色。因为狛枝没有做过润滑，方才近乎凌虐的冲撞太过于粗暴，出血的后穴让每一个动作所带来的细小快感中夹杂了难以忽视的痛楚。日向紧紧地攥紧了狛枝肩膀处的布料，大口呼吸来缓解仿佛要压垮理智的战栗感。选择主动的日向咬紧唇瓣，一点点的去调整姿势，整个人跪坐在狛枝的胯部。忍受着性器因为姿势变换而蹭过敏感地带所带来的快感和痛感，日向一点点的坐起身，性器逐渐抽离的感觉让他忍不住呻吟出声。无法被填满的那里有些不满的微微收缩，仿佛在渴求更多的快感。  
很疼。日向蹙着眉，露出了有些痛苦的表情。狛枝便低下头去亲吻着日向敏感的另一侧胸前，手轻轻地抚慰着再一次站起来的性器，用指腹蹭着敏感的柱身，以此来缓解他的痛感——却没想到日向被他抚摸的身子一软，险些一下子坐下去。他红着脸狠瞪了狛枝一眼，却又在下一秒想起这个混蛋因为眼镜的原因看不见。无法发泄愤怒的少年只能忍耐着让人羞耻的呻吟，一点点地坐下去。再一次被性器开拓的后穴在深入的过程中讨好一般的吸附过来，湿热的触感让人快要发疯。紧致的那里因为方才没有恰到好处的润滑，探入的过程仍然是艰涩而让人痛苦的。日向忍不住痛哼出声，眼泪再一次涌出，啪嗒一声打在狛枝身上，晕开一片深色。  
“哈啊……疼、好疼……呜啊——”  
“嗯……啊、果然日向君还是不擅长主动呢——真是伤脑筋啊。”  
脚一滑猛的坐下去。本来温柔的开拓着后穴的性器也在一瞬间冲到了最深处。痛楚和快感让他忍不住蜷缩起来，呻吟染上了哭腔。狛枝叹了口气，伸手抱紧那个疼的说不出话的人，变换角度蹭过敏感地带，注意着耳边的喘息再次变得诱人情色的瞬间扭动腰肢，在那个湿热紧致的后穴中横冲直撞起来。他凭借着记忆寻找到了那个能够让日向创兴奋起来的地方，抽插的同时碾过那一带，灭顶的快感让怀里的人无暇去顾忌疼痛，只能随着狛枝冲撞的动作律动，眼泪混合着汗水，啪嗒一声打湿了被狛枝啃得泛红的身体上，滑开一条情色暧昧的透明水渍。  
“狛枝……哈啊、狛枝——”  
日向近乎发疯的喊着狛枝的名字，本能的死死抱紧面前的人，仿佛要将他揉到骨血中的力度 让两个人紧紧相贴。肌肤上渗出的汗水将每一次碰触都增添上一份黏腻。狛枝抬起头，再一次去啃噬那被自己咬的发肿的唇瓣，像是品尝糖果一般的吮吸舔咬着，用舌头一遍遍地去磨蹭那块柔软的肉，在上面留下透明的水渍。汲取着口腔中残存的甜美，他长驱直入，用仿佛要吞噬掉呼吸的力度去占有他，感受着日向笨拙的回应着他，不知所措的被动接受着这慢慢疯狂起来的攻势。欲火一经点燃就慢慢的不受控制，狛枝发狂的顶弄着最深处的敏感地带，柱头碾过前列腺，碾弄着仿佛要将那里撞坏。仿佛要将人撕裂的快感让日向无法思考，舒服的感觉让大脑变成一团糨糊，除了遵循本能尖叫呻吟以外无法再说出其他的话语。被玩弄贯穿的感觉太过于满足，日向忍不住仰起头呻吟着，脖颈划出优美的弧度。  
持续升温的身体也渐渐地朦胧掉狛枝的神智。他低吼着侵占着怀中哭喊出声的人，手指捏住他的臀瓣捏弄着，爱不释手的欺负着手中的那团软肉。随机将臀瓣分开，手指蹭过那个蹂躏的有些发麻的穴口，恶趣味的用指尖去磨蹭那被撑开的敏感地带。手指沾上了混合着些许血丝的透明肠液，在狛枝将手撤离时拉开了一条暧昧的银丝。狛枝随意的将其抹在日向的大腿上，随即扣住他的大腿将其分的更开，发狂的去顶弄最深处。  
内壁被磨蹭的发麻，快感撕裂了理智。除了彼此以外感知不到其他的东西。濒临极限的时候，日向伸手将狛枝的眼镜取下，随即将其紧紧地握在手中。没有了那层镜片的遮挡，溢满情欲的灰绿色双眸终于看清了那双溢满泪水的赤红色眼眸，在其中寻找到了与他相同的爱意。熟悉的满足感包裹全身，狛枝露出了放松的笑容，将脑袋凑过去啜吻日向的脸颊。  
沉溺于如花蜜一般甜蜜甘美的谎言中。  
着迷一般的深深望进那双眼瞳中。那其中有日向创的影子。他抱着的这个人虽然和印象中的预备学科不同，是为了欺骗他而存在的形象——但是那份感情永远都不会说谎，那份誓言不会被允许变质。  
“哈啊……狛枝、要去了……不行了……呜啊——！”  
拥紧快到临界点的爱人，在他快要断音的喘息中一股劲冲撞到最深处，低喘混合着呻吟，两人同时高潮。  
情欲之后就是结合的满足。房间中只剩两个人交缠的呼吸。  
将脑袋再一次埋在日向的颈窝处，狛枝意犹未尽的蹭了蹭，还埋在里面深深地吸了一口气。呼吸间全是熟悉的味道，而怀中的温度让他安心。日向在高潮后整个人软在狛枝身上，微微地低着头喘息着回神，脸上写满了疲惫。他微微地扯了一下披在身上的白色长褂，在看到那被蹂躏的发皱的白色长褂已经因为沾上了体液而变得乱七八糟时，眉目间流露出了些许惋惜的情绪。  
“我还是挺喜欢这身的……因为你穿这个很好看啊，狛枝。”  
听到这句话的狛枝意外地挑了挑眉，抬起头，灰绿色的眼中写满了戏谑。  
“没想到日向君会这样说呢，呐、日向君居然有这样的癖好吗？意外呢。啊……说起来，做的时候日向君还帮我戴上了眼镜，是因为那副样子会让你兴奋吗——”  
还没说完就被一格爆栗堵住了话语。视野中的日向创赤红着脸瞪着他，羞愤的样子就像是被戳穿心事的小孩子。“真的是因为好看啦！你别突然乱想啊……”被这样反驳后，狛枝便不再去逗他，转而专注的去享受此时拥抱的亲昵。被他小孩子一般在颈窝乱蹭的行为弄的有些痒的日向揉了揉他的脑袋，将手里的眼镜扔开，转而环住他的肩膀，手指蹭着软软的樱白色头发，细细地给闹够了的幼稚鬼顺毛。  
空气中再一次只剩下两个人的呼吸声。但是只是这样，心中的某处就像是被填满了一般——仅仅如此就感觉无比幸福。  
蹭够了的狛枝抬起头，额头抵上日向的额头，浅色的眼眸溢满笑意。  
“日向君。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们从程式里出去后，一起看烟花吧。”  
“事到如今你还在……”  
“——不仅仅是烟花，日升日落，春夏秋冬，雨雪晴阴……这个世界的全部都想和你一起去看。呐，和我在一起吧？”  
“呃、你偶尔也会说出这样攻略值满点的台词呢。可恶、好狡猾……”  
“啊哈哈，回答呢？”  
“……这次再给我毁约的话绝对不会轻饶你哦。”  
“好。”  
额头相抵，耳鬓厮磨。深深地望进彼此的眼眸中，他们寻觅到了同样的爱意和满足。相视而笑后，他们再一次唇齿相依——不同于情爱时的激烈，这个吻轻柔又安静，只是为了确认彼此的存在、证明心中炽热的感情而亲吻着。  
搭在床单上的手悄悄地碰触着彼此的指尖，然后一点点地将自己的温度渗入对方的手指间，最后十指相扣。  
外面的晨光透过半透明的窗帘，将两个人之间的轮廓渐渐模糊。他们就这样安静的吻着彼此，小心翼翼的抱着对方，仿佛要这样过一辈子。  
狛枝看着笼罩在晨曦中安静温柔的恋人，觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。  
扣紧的两只手再也不会分开。  
一起活下去吧。——这是最美的情话，也是最真挚的誓言。  
>>>Day xxx，绝望消失后已过了xxx天。  
“……狛枝！走神了哦——”  
因有些不满的喊声回神，狛枝凪斗睁大了眼睛，低下头便看见了只穿着衬衫和内裤的日向眨着那双好看的异色瞳，斜靠在软枕上直勾勾的盯着不知道为何开始出神的自己。狛枝这才发现他整个人伏在日向上方，和他的距离近的可以感受到他乱了频率的呼吸和渐渐升温的热度。  
狛枝眨巴着眼思索了两秒，终于想起来自己早已经脱出程序的大只猫科动物整个人趴在日向身上，脑袋埋在他的颈窝处去舔湿泛着粉红色的肌肤。听着恋人有些舒服的闷哼才乖巧了许多，在原处蹭了几下后便安静了下来。被他蹭的没了脾气的日向叹了口气，伸手去揉身上人毛茸茸的脑袋，语气中满是无奈。  
“刚才出什么神啊。”  
“没事哦。”  
“你再怎么说没事我都不会再被搪塞过去的。快点说你刚才在想什么。”  
“唉……只是想到了程序里的事情。”  
将整张脸埋在日向身上的狛枝声音似乎有些沉闷。日向愣了几秒，似乎没有想到他会这么说。得到答复的人有些神情复杂的看着黏在身上的白毛生物，最终还是沉默着环住了他，脸颊蹭着狛枝软乎乎的白发。  
“这都很久之前的事情了吧……突然想这个干什么。”  
“唔、谁知道呢……说不定是我工作太累了哦？呐、疲累的人很容易胡思乱想吧。”  
“这是什么歪理……唉，加班辛苦啦。”  
被安抚小孩子一样的方式安抚着，狛枝歪着头享受着日向给他顺毛所带来的舒适感觉，忙碌一天的疲惫一瞬间一扫而空。脱出程序的他们很顺利的成为了未来机关的一员，而皆大欢喜后所面对的，就是这个满目疮痍的世界。忙着希望更生的他们每天都忙得不可开交，一方面剿灭绝望，另一方面为复苏世界而努力，他们两个几乎每天都要面对着成堆的公文和资料，晚睡早起的生活弄得他们疲惫不堪。  
但是他们仍然乐在其中。日常一个简单的亲吻，一个轻柔的拥抱，又或者是每天在忙碌时不经意的四目相对，分隔两地时留下的慰问短信和纸条……日常简单的点点滴滴拥有着一瞬间冲淡疲惫的力量，只要待在彼此身边，就不会觉得这样的日子辛苦。——这样的话，说他们是彼此的充电器，似乎也并不过分。  
于是加班后晚回家的狛枝先生满足的沉溺于恋人的温柔中，蹭够了便抬起头，带着些孩子气的力度亲吻过来。有些缠人的攻势让日向渐渐地有些力不从心，逐渐软下身子的他被狛枝压在斜放着的软枕上，双手抓住他肩膀处的制服布料，攀住狛枝的身体一点点拥紧。  
不老实的手顺着日向的领口往下滑，一点点的解开被蹂躏的发皱的衬衫，露出还残留着点点红痕的身体。带有人类温度的右手细细的摩挲着日向身上的每一块肌肤，指尖游离到还未褪去的吻痕时还会坏心眼的加重力度，看见日向的脸猛的变得羞红后，狛枝心情很好地咬了一下近在咫尺的柔软唇瓣，浅色的眼眸溢满笑意。  
也不知道是亲吻的快没有空气了，还是狛枝斜在颈侧的发辫蹭的日向有些难耐的痒，本来紧紧地攥着肩膀处布料的手在某一时刻猛的推开压在身上的狛枝，用那双因为亲吻而变得湿漉漉的异色双瞳瞪着任性过头的恋人。被解开的衬衫顺着肩膀滑下去，露出了圆润的肩头和开始变浅的爱痕，看的狛枝眸色变深，沉淀下有些危险的信号。  
但是日向不愿意的话，他不会再去强求他的。  
“日向君？”  
“呼嗯……停下，狛枝……”  
“欸。日向君今天不愿意做吗。好过分啊……明明我今天刚回来的说，不补偿一下吗。”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“嗯……那么日向君想要说什么？”  
“……就是那个啊，呃、衣服的问题。”  
几乎快被狛枝脱光的日向踌躇了一会，看着面前基本上衣衫整齐的狛枝，还是有些不满的弯了弯嘴角。狛枝看着自顾自开始赌气的恋人无意识的鼓起了脸颊，在心中感叹可爱的同时，不禁有些失笑。  
“衣服？”  
“呜……狛枝在和我做的时候，一直都穿的很整齐呢。……我这边却被你脱得一件都不剩……那个、很不公平吧？”  
终于把这句话说出来的日向一瞬间似乎丢掉了羞耻心，抿着唇瓣直直的瞪着笑得一脸无辜的爱人，就差把自己内心的不满写在脸上了。而突然被指责的狛枝眨着眼睛，本来黏着日向的身体的人也直起身，面带无辜的盯着日向看了一会后恍然大悟般的笑了出来，黑色的义手扣住了领带。  
“欸……没想到日向君有这样的爱好啊。”  
还穿着工作制服的狛枝笑容逐渐变得暧昧，手扯松了领带，原本被束缚住的领口散开，露出了青年脖颈处大片白皙的肌肤。  
“好哦，那就公平一点，日向君也来帮我吧？”  
日向创一瞬间开始后悔说出了这句话。  
事实证明，长得好看的人哪怕是脱衣服都是实打实的致命伤害，更何况面前那个表演脱衣show的池面是自己的恋人。  
日向赤红着脸，手缓慢的扣上狛枝的西装裤，有些笨拙的替恋人将皮带打开，“咔哒”的声响让他颤了一下，解皮带的动作也停滞了。而狛枝半眯着眼眸欣赏着爱人羞耻的快要哭出来的样子，故意慢条斯理的脱掉了裹住身体的黑色西服外套，露出了被衬衫修饰的纤长精瘦的身体。白皙的右手勾着脱下来的制服外套，随即将其随意的扔在床边，扣住领带的左手则缓慢的用力，一点点的将那条黑色的布料解开，松垮的挂在脖子上，就像一条危险的锁链。  
狛枝意犹未尽的舔着唇瓣，上面残留着日向创唇齿间的甜美。迷离的双眸仿佛染上了醉意，溢满笑意的浅色映出了恋人看呆了的可爱样子。  
“日向君继续呀。”  
空出来的手抓住了日向放在狛枝裤子上不知所措的手，将其扣在拉链上，手掌隔着布料紧紧地贴着那逐渐挺立的性器，感受到了炽热的温度。狛枝一点点往前压，额头抵上日向的额头，让他的视野中只剩下自己暧昧的笑脸。  
日向有些挣扎的皱了下眉，最后还是默默地替狛枝拉下拉链，手贴上了熟悉的灰格内裤上。咬着唇瓣哼了一声，日向创一点点拉开最后一点布料，修长的手包裹住了爱人早已经兴奋起来的性器，有些笨拙的套弄着。红着脸抚慰的同时他突然想到狛枝刚开始的意图可能不是这个……不过管他的，日向知道这样做可以让他那个幼稚的恋人更加开心就是了。  
日向的动作似乎让狛枝有些意外，将领带拉下来缠在手指间把玩的狛枝有些惊讶的看着微微低头想要逃避现实的日向，脸颊也渐渐地因为快感和兴奋感而变得潮红。于是两个人亲昵的靠在一起，日向握住狛枝的性器有些生疏的套弄着，狛枝则红着脸喘息着，手缓慢的将自己的衬衫纽扣解开，白皙的身体若隐若现。  
“呜嗯……日向君真棒。”  
狛枝故意在日向耳边喘息着，吐息炽热。那片敏感的肌肤也因此染上了一片羞涩的薄红。兴致大发的幼稚鬼凑过去轻咬日向的耳垂，用舌轻轻地去撩拨那里，将其染上一片淫靡的水色。而为恋人手交的日向因为耳边的舔咬而不受控制的颤抖着，握住性器的手时轻时重的捏弄着柱身，指腹蹭着那敏感的地方，用青涩又笨拙的手法抚慰着那根性器。耳边传来了狛枝难耐的闷哼，日向感受到那只扣着他手腕的右手同样贴上了自己的内裤，隔着布料在性器上摩挲抚弄。  
“呜啊、狛枝……等下、哈恩……”  
“咕呜……要去了……”  
手中被射入微量的浊液。日向张开手，手指间黏腻的感觉让他久久不能回神。而他坏心的恋人早已经将他的内裤扯下，手指刮弄着敏感的柱身，在日向差点因为这样的刺激而倒下的时候将他推倒，居高临下的欣赏着日向沉浸于快感而失神恍惚的样子，渐渐的加快了套弄的频率。在快要临界的时候，日向猛的一颤，呻吟变调，随即软下身体大口喘息着，同样达到了高潮。  
“哼嗯……满意了吗？”  
同样变得衣衫不整的狛枝抿着唇，眼眸中荡漾着情欲。将日向射在手中的东西随意的抹在他的大腿上，狛枝伸手，与那只被精液弄的乱七八糟的手十指相扣，手指沾上了属于自己的体液。——然后在日向有些不敢置信的目光中，将那只手伸向了日向下半身。被浊液染湿的手指轻轻地按着日向的后穴，随即探入一根开始润滑。  
“满足了日向君的话……接下来就是我的回合了哦。”  
话音一落，房间中只剩下两人交缠的喘息。暧昧的水汽渐渐地将整个房间踱上一层暧昧的滤镜，两人相拥着，接吻着，仿佛融为了一体，失去了划分彼此的界限。  
“说起来，明天是烟火大会呢。”  
情欲过后，处理好一切的两个人蜷缩在床上，再一次蹭到日向胸前的狛枝突然没头没尾的来了一句。而累得一根指头都不想动的日向只是敷衍的“嗯”了一声，随即整个人把脸埋到狛枝柔软的樱白色头发中，还撒娇似的蹭了蹭。  
“明天要上班啊。”  
“烟火大会是晚上哦。”  
“狛枝你怕不是忘了我们现在加班是很正常的事情……”  
“那可不行。”  
感觉到胸前敏感的地方被狛枝咬了一口，猛的一颤的日向拽住狛枝软软的发辫，将那颗在胸前乱啃的脑袋扯开，将发绳拽下后惩罚一般的揉乱了那头微长的发丝。而后者可怜兮兮的看了日向一会，看见日向仍然是一副无辜的样子后，突然伸手环抱住了日向的身体，手毫不留情的掐了一下日向的腰。  
“呜啊——你干嘛！”  
被迫清醒的日向一瞬间弹了起来，回过神来的他用那双写满不满的异色瞳盯着那个坐起身来一脸委屈的白毛生物。而后者似乎开始闹小孩子脾气，翻个身撑在日向身上，声音中满是闷闷不乐。  
“……日向君这个大骗子。”  
“哈啊？”  
“记性超级差！简直让人绝望——哈啊，我就再提醒日向君一次。”  
跪坐在日向创身上，狛枝凪斗背光而立，躺着的日向看不清他的表情。他没有再说什么，只是伸手去触碰日向垂在床铺上的手，指尖顺着手腕往下滑，属于狛枝的温凉温度就这样顺着手背扩散开，一直蔓延到指尖。狛枝细细地摩挲着日向的手，仿佛是面对他最珍爱的宝物一般。最后他轻柔的执起那只手，捧起来，手指紧贴额头——就像是一个庄重的仪式，而接下来的话语，则是最真挚的誓言。  
“从这里出去后，一起去看烟花……当然，不只只是烟花。”  
“日升日落，春夏秋冬，雨雪晴阴……这个世界的全部都想和你一起去看。”  
浅色的眼眸中漾着丝缕柔和的月光，他含笑的话语中却没有丝毫戏谑的感情。认真的狛枝总有一种让人无法拒绝的魔力——就如现在，他望着身下有些发愣的恋人，勾起他最喜欢的那个柔和的淡笑。  
“日向君和我说好的吧？再反悔我就真的生气了哦，你知道我最讨厌说谎的。”  
“呐、答复呢？”  
皎洁的月光从半掩的窗帘中倾泻而下，狛枝那如同站在教堂下宣誓的表情也被清晰地映了出来。失去了所有言语的日向只能呆呆的看着狛枝将那只手捧在唇边，轻柔的吻下去——请求之吻落于手背，而他的请求日向一向不会拒绝。  
谁让自己同样深陷于这个人呢。他这样想。  
尝试着坐起身来，日向稍微往前倾，被狛枝执在唇边的手轻轻地握紧了那只带有狛枝体温的手，异色瞳在月光下闪着温柔的波光。  
“明天翘班让十神生气的话……我可不管哦。”  
在他妥协着说这句话的时候，距离被狛枝再一次堵住唇的时间还有倒数五秒。  
随后，房间里再一次只剩下两个人交缠的呼吸声。


End file.
